


This place is great, it’s whimsical and fun

by tudou4646



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, I love Seungcheol and Jihoon!, M/M, Shopping Date, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tudou4646/pseuds/tudou4646
Summary: I have been watching too much TikTok and this audio immediately made me think of Seungcheol and Jihoon. Seungcheol is tall and gentle, and Jihoon is a tiny hurricane.This place is great, it's whimsical and fun!What are you looking at....
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	This place is great, it’s whimsical and fun

**Author's Note:**

> There is one swear word, but if you know what TikTok audio I'm talking about you might already one what word it is.

Seungcheol had taken Jihoon on a mall date. He had recently gotten a bonus at work and wanted to spoil his boyfriend a little. The day started normal, but at first Jihoon refused to get out of bed and even wrapped himself up like a burrito in the blankets and it took an hour for Seungcheol to coax Jihoon out with pancakes. After cleaning up, the two got ready and drove to the enormous mall that was recently built. 

Seungcheol was busy admiring a window display of a toy store when Jihoon hooked his arm in the crook of Seuncheol’s elbow. Seungcheol was internally freaking out at the public display of affection but tried to keep his cool and lead his boyfriend around. They shopped for a while, snacking on pretzels and lemonade, when Seungcheol said looking around, enjoying the lively atmosphere “This place is great, it’s whimsical and fun!”

At that moment, Jihoon was focused something else. He was half turned away from Seungcheol and his tiny body stood still. Seungcheol was pulled back slightly and he turned to look at what Jihoon was staring at.

“What are you looking at motherfuckers?” Jihoon spat out, in the direction of a group of older women. Very Karen-looking, Seungcheol thought, but didn’t have much to process this before Jihoon was grabbing Seungcheol by the shirt and yanking him down to give him a rather expressive kiss. 

The group of older women were visibly taken aback, and they slowly shuffled away, still staring and whispering at each other. Once the group was gone, Seungcheol’s short circuiting brain finally caught up. Were those women judging them for being together? 

Jihoon now was red in the face and he still was clutching Seungcheol’s shirt in his fists. Seungcheol felt Jihoon tremble, ever so slightly and he immediately wrapped his arms around Jihoon’s waist. 

“So….you okay?” Seungcheol murmured, leaning down and placing a kiss on Jihoon’s cheek. 

Jihoon gave a huff, “Yeah I’m fine, just the adrenaline running off.”

Seuncheol gave a small laugh and took Jihoon’s hand in his own. They fit perfectly, like pieces of a puzzle. “Come on,” he said and started to lead Jihoon to the music store. Jihoon followed and gave Seungcheol’s hand a quick squeeze. Seungcheol smiled and squeezed back.


End file.
